


There Ain't no Rest for the Wicked

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Hunter!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„What's dead should stay dead“. What though if it wasn't dead in the first place? Only one thing is for sure; There ain't no rest for the wicked until they close their eyes for good.</p><p>As Requested by http://rainbowpitofdoom.tumblr.com/ | "„Imagine Dean finding the Reader alive and safe after thinking they're dead for (almost) a year. “ I made it exactly a year, to achieve additional drama."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Ain't no Rest for the Wicked

A year.

 

With a heavy sigh, you sorted yet another book in the already well-filled shelves of the local library.

It was a small building, somewhere on the edge of a nonchalant village in the middle of nowhere. Though some people tended to call said nowhere 'North Dakota'.

 

You liked the job there, you honestly did...and you would have liked it even better, wouldn't there be some people ALWAYS putting books in the wrong shelves! Though, today it bothered you even more than usually...but everything seemed to bother you more today. Maybe because it was exactly one year and still you weren't a step closer.

 

Closer to what? Well to your whole life.

 

Exactly one year ago, plus minus a few hours, you woke up in a hospital in North Dakota. An arm broken, an ankle sprawled, a severe injury on the back of your head, countless bruises over your whole body...and a completely erased mind.

 

You didn't remember a single thing; not even your own name.

 

„ _Sally, are you finished? We wanted to leave earlier today, remember_? “

 

Sally. That's the name the villagers gave you in absence of a possibility to find out your real name. ...they named you after the sheep that found you. **THE SHEEP**.

And they even thought it was a charming idea...well you certainly didn't.

 

You couldn't say, however, that you weren't thankful to said sheep, after all, it saved your life by finding you. Only mere minutes after your fall, as they said.

 

„ _Only a few more, Pam._ “ You answered your co-worker, who certainly stood at the exit, impatiently waiting for you. _„Just leave already, I will join you once everything is done!_ “ A delightful noise came out of her direction.

 

„ _Alright, but don't you dare ghosting around in the library all night again! It is your party, don't forget!_ “

'Do you remember', 'don't forget' everyone who knew you, which was basically everyone in the village, seemed to especially enjoy the use of such phrases when around you. You didn't find it such as funny. Neither did you find liking in your coworker's idea to celebrate your 'birthday' aka the day you were found.

 

With a sigh, you put another book back, finally having the stack in front of you finished.

 

What did happen?

 

You had asked yourself that question many times and the only answer you had; 'No idea.' But after this, whatever it was, you got a new name, a few rooms over the library as your home and a job to pay for it. At least the villagers have been trying to help you as good as possible.

 

The library was in complete quiet, no wonder since it was long after closing time, but suddenly there was a break in the silence. A sound of scratching from somewhere above you.

 

Oh god, where there rats in the library?

But no, the sound didn't come from top of the shelves, it came from somewhere farer away...WHERE THERE RATS IN YOUR FLAT?

 

Cursing inwardly, you went to the back of the library and sneaked through the 'no entrance, staff only' door which lead upstairs to your rooms. Why where you sneaking anyways? To surprise the rat of course...but what would you do if you encountered it!? Fight it? Ew, no, gross!

 

The first room to enter was the kitchen and instinctive your hands started roaming around the shelves to look for a weapon, for defense purposes only, of course.

 

You froze when the noises stopped abruptly...and turned around in shock when the door behind you was ripped open.

 

„ _Sally! Don't you think you can escape!”_ With an annoyed sigh, the woman came inside and turned the light switch on. „ _It is **YOUR** party, sweety! What are you even doing here in the dark? And with the salt?_ “

Too baffled for an answer, you stared down at your hands and indeed; in your hands there was the salt-dispenser. You hadn't even noticed grabbing it.

 

From all things, you unintentionally could have grabbed as weapon; why did you take the salt?

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _„Dean, are you sure, you wanna drive?_ “ Sam eyed his brother, and also the TACHO, with mixed feelings.

 

„ _Already told you, Sammy; I'm fine._ “ According to his glance and the more than firm death-grip around the steering wheel he was not.

 

„ _Sure? It would be okay, if you were not...for I know, that I am not. This was about Y/N after all...would rip..._ “

 

„ _Rip open old wounds, right? Which is exactly why we won't mention her again! “_

 

„ _Dean, we can't just...“_

 

„ _Well, I don't know, if **YOU** can, but **I do.** And I will. Now shut it, I have to focus on the road_.“ With a short sigh, the younger Winchester decided to let the topic rest for the moment.

 Though he knew, that Dean was anything but fine.

 

If Dean was only half as devastated as he was; he'd be a mess. ...actual truth was, he was probably three times worse. After all, she has been with the elder Winchester for such a long time...in a more than friends-only way.

 

Y/N L/N, the hunter who single-handedly took out not one, but three Vetalas and so saved both John and Dean Winchester from a soon ending. Who joined Sam and Dean to find their dad such a long time ago and stayed with them the whole time, even through the apocalypse...until that one evening, exactly a year ago.

 

„ _Mianle, a pagan goddess of end and disaster. Once a year she raises from her grave to collect mortal souls through which she gains power and beauty. When awake her immort...OH MY GOD DEAN, STOP IT!_ “ The last words you half said, half chuckled, trying to sound angered and failing miserably in doing so. Your boyfriend had suddenly appeared behind your chair, wrapped his arms around you, and started assaulting your neck with short, pecky kisses.

 

„ _How could I, babe? You are probably the only thing I like better on my lips than pie_. “

 

 _„Dean, we are trying to do research! Well, at least Sam and I...hey that tickles!_ “He had reached your ear now and you really didn't have the heart to push him away. Why did he make it so hard for you to focus on anything!?

 

 _„Oh my god, get a room already._ “ Sam snarled from the other side of the table, only removing his eyes far enough from his laptop screen to send you an annoyed glare.

 

„ _Well, technically seen we HAVE a room, Sammy, and if you remove your ass..._ “

 

 _„ **DEAN**! Play nice_! “ You chuckled, while carefully shoving the Winchester away and back to his chair. „ _Let's make a deal, love. Now the work and afterwards the fun! Once we got Mianle down, we can focus on the more entertaining stuff!_ “

 

„ _All right, princess, I'll take you by your word then_.“

 

„ _Oh, I hope you liter...“_

 

„ _ACCORDING TO BOBBY,_ “ Sam instantly interrupted you, before he'd hear any more of things he definitely DID NOT want to hear. „ _She is only vulnerable when she is awake. A wooden dagger straight through her right eye can withdraw her powers and make her mortal. The rest is a simple beheading and that's it. No more annual murders in this part of North Dakota_.“

 

It wasn't simple.

 

 _„You know...maybe we should_ …“ Sam muttered in the middle of his flashback, „.. _.we could have asked Crowley. He liked her and_...“

 

_„No, Sammy. What's dead should stay dead. You and I are the living proof of it. “_

 

And he whispered hardly loud enough for Sam to understand; “ _No need to rip open old wounds_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

„ _Stupid weather, stupid street, stupid shoes..._ “ You muttered while trying to make your way home through the dark road. Why was it even raining? Stupid weather prognosis. Now that you thought about it...they said it also had been raining the day when they found you.

 

With an annoyed grunt you shook your head to get rid of this thought. I was hard to get remembered of it the whole time...you just wished the day would be over soon.

 

The party had hardly been over when you left...but honestly, you just had waited for the moment everyone would be drunk enough for you to leave without being missed. As stated earlier: you really did not need to celebrate this horrible day. Yet...it didn't let go of you. What happened that day? Who were you? Would you...maybe...well, you had already tried once but it hadn't worked.

 

You had visited the canyon beneath the big cliff where they found you, hoping that the area would bring back your memory...but it didn't work. But maybe it would work now?

 

It was your choice. You could either visit the cliff and try finding your past...or forget about it and return 'home'.

 

Of course, you had to decide for the Cliff. Why return to your cozy, warm home when you could climb a freaking mountain in the dead of the night? While it was raining as if Petrus would have decided to wash all of heaven's floors at once.

 

With a sigh, you stopped shortly, thinking for a moment that you should return and forget about it...until your eyes fell on a parking lot next to the street. Everything looked so different this night...well, of course: the last time you were here, it has been bright day.

 

„ _Mianle only appears for three hours every year. Nine to Midnight she holds open a portal to her sleeping place through which she pushes her victims._ “ You stumbled back numbly...whose voice was this...was it a memory? Shaking your head like a mad woman, you continued your way.

 

Pictures started flashing through your head. A dirty, black car, a wooden dagger, and the face of two men you didn't know...or did you?

 

„ _We're already late. Only a short time left to find her...but as soon as we find the Portal, we'll also find her.“_

 

„ _So, how about we take this one?_ “ You heard yourself say. At top of the cliff you were standing, the two men next to you, their eyes curiously following the direction, your index finger was pointing. Right down in front of you it was, a big, twirling portal, floating mid-air.

 

„ _Hands down, Y/N pays most attention to the area. How did we not see that, Dean? “_

 

Y/N. This word was the trigger, sending your brain into chaos.

 

Images whirled through your brain, moments of you and Dean fighting over the last piece of pie, scenes of you and Sam facing monsters together, memories of you and the cursed Winchester brothers, whom you loved more than anything else in the world. And it wasn't only the rain, which was blurring your sight.

 

 _„Sam, the damn rain is getting heavier!_ “ This was Dean's voice...but wait, this hadn't been in your head only. In the distance, you could see two figures climbing their way through the mud...and then it hit you. The last missing memory; Sam and Dean on the ground, Mianle jumping towards you, pushing you down the cliff and directly at the portal...but it got closed the very second you reached it; sending you falling down in the canyon. For Sam and Dean though it must have looked as if Mianle and you both disappeared in the portal.

 

They thought you were dead.

 

And now, exactly a year later, they returned to finally get rid of the Pagan goddess. You threw a glance down the rift and, indeed; the portal was already open. But where was she?

 

A scream tore your look away and revealed her location; she had just tackled Sam to the ground. Obviously, she was just as pissed as them about last year's events.

 

Quickly you hurried down to them while, due to their fight, they went farther and farther down the hill. When you passed the point they were at when you saw Sam getting tackled, your eyes noticed a small object on the ground; a wooden dagger. Great. Morons.

 

Without thinking about it twice, you grabbed the weapon and sprinted towards the group of fighting figures. Due to the weather, they hadn't even noticed you yet.

 

„ ** _Right here behind you, ugly bitch! “_** You jumped and Mianle turned around, facing you with anger as you swung the weapon and buried the Dagger in her eye.

 

 ** _„Goddamit, Winchester, behead her already!_** “ Your outcry brought the brothers out of their paralyzation and a second later Mianle's head was sent tumbling to the ground.

 

Left remained the three of you. Sam and Dean staring at you out of big eyes, the stained saber still in latter's hands.

 

„ _You know...“_ you finally broke the silence. “ _This wouldn't have happened if you guys would have found me before the sheep did_.“

 

„ _Y/N...is that...are you_...“ Distrust and Disbelief was written all over their features.

 

 _„Jup, it's me. No ghost, Christo; no demon, no shape shifter. You can try the silver knife later on, for now I'd rather go somewhere dry...and maybe we should push Mianle down the portal, might scare people if they find her like this._ “ A second later, Sam had covered you in a tight hug, tears running down both of your faces. ….but Dean stayed behind.

  
He watched you with a plain stare and you slowly let go of his brother, watching the man who used to be your love in insecurity.

 

“ _Dean, I…I am sorry. I fell down the cliff and lost my memory. I didn’t even know who I was until a few minutes ago. The villagers found me and took me with them, gave me a job in the library…but honestly, I am glad to be with you guys again.”_

_“But maybe you shouldn`t be.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

There was deep sadness in his eyes.

 

“ _Y/N…one year ago…we watched you dying. You have a life here; you were dead for the hunter-life…and were much safer than you were with us. So maybe….maybe it would be better if you...stayed dead.”_

“ _Dean…”_ Slowly your frown turned into a huge smile. “ _Are you freaking kidding me? No way, you two just leave me behind! I was born a hunter, I will die one! How could I ever stay in this boring AF backwater, knowing there’s monsters, demons and Winchesters I need to worry about out there in the world. ”_  You took a step closer, slinging your arms around him, and giving a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Suddenly he returned your hug, his eyes filling with tears and his lips finding their way on yours. A few warm, soothing moments later, you both pulled back and you looked at him with a genuine smile.

“ _No way I will stay behind. You know what they say, love: There ain’t no rest for the Wicked.”_

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in "Sold": Sorry for the lack of submissions and my inactivity. Here, have a horrible One Shot. I'm a failure to humainty, I am sorry.


End file.
